Wicked Ways
by Nefereu
Summary: All is not well With Mick St. John and his lady love Beth Turner. Lately, she's been strangely avoiding him and this is one mystery the vampire PI intends to solve immediately! Short one shot that is pure fluff and fun.


Wicked Ways

Mick hung up the phone, a distinct frown firmly on his face. He had phoned the DA's office hoping to invite Beth to lunch. To his consternation she was not there. She called in sick. It seemed Mick wasn't the only person that Beth was avoiding.

Mick hadn't seen the woman he loved since dropping her off Friday evening at little Tiffany's house. Tiffany was a young 7 year old cancer patient Beth met while doing a human interest story For Buzz Wire. The two had bonded over their mutual love of a Broadway musical entitled "Wicked", a story based on the Wizard of Oz but told from the wicked witch's perspective. Over the past year, little Tiffany had gone into remission much to her parents delight. In celebration, they planned an extravagant birthday celebration based on the play complete with stuffed flying monkeys and a local actress hired to be the witch herself. Beth of course received an invitation.

Since then, he hadn't seen her. To his surprise she called after the party and canceled their dinner date, claiming fatigue. Saturday and Sunday had been more of the same. Though they talked several times by phone she kept coming up with various excuses not to see him. It was getting frustrating. After three months of being Beth's lover, he found himself craving her company almost as much as he craved his next meal. He missed her and he was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.

Shortly after dusk, he went to her apartment and listened quietly at the door. His enhanced vampire senses told him she was inside alone. After several moments he quietly went back outside. Picking up his cell phone, he dialed her number.

"Beth, it's me. I'm not too far away. I thought I could pick up some Chinese from that little takeout place down the block and we could spend the evening together." Once again she came up with an excuse.

"Oh, umm sorry Mick. I can't tonight. Julia and I are just heading out the door. She invited me to dinner tonight. Can I have a rain check?"

"No problem. I'll call you tomorrow after work. Have a good time with Julia. Bye."

Hurt and stunned that she'd lied to him, Mick decided to find out the truth once and for all. Going around the back of her building, he easily climbed to her bedroom window. It was unlocked. Slipping inside he made his way to the kitchen. Dressed in her robe, Beth was facing away from him bent over as she inspected the contents of her refrigerator. Mentally bracing himself he spoke softly not to alarm her.

"Beth."

She froze at the sound of his voice but didn't turn around. "I don't know what's wrong but something is. I love you; that hasn't changed and it never will. You were the one who said we could always talk about anything. So talk to me Beth; what's going on?"

"Oh, Mick. I love you too. It's not what you think, really!"

Slowly Beth turned around and his mouth dropped open in shock. Try as he might, he couldn't suppress the huge grin that soon lit up his face. Beth's face and hands were a bright shade of green that would have done a shamrock proud. Unable to hold back any longer, he doubled over in laughter.

"Well I'm glad you think this is funny because I certainly don't!"

Beth tried to sound outraged but failed. Mick's laughter was such a rarity that she couldn't help being delighted at experiencing it and even joining in. Later, as they cuddled on the couch she explained what happened.

"The actress hired to play Elphaba fell down and sprained her ankle. Tiffany's mom managed to get her hands on a witch costume and some green coloring so I volunteered to take her place. The problem was it turned out to be theatrical skin dye instead of just regular makeup. It's not harmful but it's going to take a couple of days to wear off."

"And you didn't think you could tell me this?" Mick observed skeptically. "I'm a vampire, Beth. Trust me, I've seen stranger things."

"Okay go ahead, rub it in. I know I'm being vain but I can't help it. It's just so embarrassing. I feel like an overgrown leprechaun."

"A leprechaun, huh? I thought you were supposed to be a wicked witch." He teased.

"Well I don't know about being a witch, but I'm definitely feeling wicked." She replied in a sultry tone as she crawled into his lap.

"Just exactly how far does this make up go?" His arms tightened around her as he pulled her close.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" She murmured as his lips descended toward hers.

Before the end of the night, he had his answer.


End file.
